1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print control apparatus which can transfer peculiar print information to a plurality of printing apparatuses through a predetermined communication medium. The invention also relates to a data processing method of such a print control apparatus and a memory medium in which a computer readable program to realize such a data processing method has been stored.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in case of executing a print from an application on a computer, print data of a format depending on a desired printing apparatus on the computer is formed by a printer driver corresponding to the desired printing apparatus and the print data is transmitted to the printing apparatus.
However, if a print is performed by using the printer driver depending on the printing apparatus at the time of execution of the print from the application as mentioned above, when a some error occurs during the generation of the print data of the printer driver, during the transmission of the print data, or during the print by the printing apparatus and the print is not successively completed, the user needs to allow the same printing apparatus to re-execute the print by the application or to allow another printing apparatus to execute the print.